Koi wa Nandarou
Koi wa Nandarou (恋はなんだろう ; What is Love?) is an insert song in the anime Mermaid Melody it is one of Lucia's image songs. Lyrics |-|Japanese= 聴いて　胸の　はじけてとびちる　なんだろう 触れて　胸の　小さく　燃えてる　熱い炎　こんな気持ち　初めてなのよ 歌い出したら止まらない　踊り出したら止まらない 戻れない　曲がれない　好きにならずにいれない 青い　海に　泳ぐ　サンゴの　秘密　告げる　恋を知ったの あたし　もっと　歌い続ける　この胸のときめきをあげる 聴いて　胸の　ささやきあってる　なんだろう わかる？　胸の　ときめき　濡れてる　長い髪と　そんな気持ち　わかってるでしょう 見ているだけじゃつまらない　待ってるだけじゃ気づかない 進めない　イヤじゃない　今夜ふたりで寝ようよ。 深い　海に眠る真珠の　秘密　告げる　夢を　見よう あたし　きっと恋し続ける　このココロ　なにもかも　あげる 走り出したらとまらない　愛したりない　うそじゃない そらさない　はなれない　今はひとりに　なれない 白い　波に　泳ぐ　人魚の　秘密　告げる　愛をくれた あたし　きっと恋し続ける　このココロ　ときめきを　あげる 白い　波に　泳ぐ　人魚の　秘密　告げる　愛をくれた あたし　きっと歌い続ける　この気持ち　ときめきを　あげる |-|Romanji= Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo Utaidashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!) odoridashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!) Modorenai, magarenai, suki ni narazu ni irenai Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no himitsu, tsugeru, koi wo shitta no Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nan darou Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai, (Hit it!) matteru dake ja kidzukanai, (Hit it!) Susumenai, IYA ja nai, konya futari de neyou yo. Fukai, umi ni nemuru shinju no himitsu, tsugeru, yume wo miyou Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru kono KOKORO, naninokamo, ageru Hashiridashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!) aishitarinai uso ja nai, (Hit it!) Sorasanai, hanarenai, ima wa hitori ni narenai Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no, himitsu, tsugeru, ai wo kureta Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru, kono KOKORO, tokimeki wo ageru Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no himitsu, tsugeru, ai wo kureta Atashi, kitto utaitsudzukeru, kono kimochi tokimeki wo ageru |-|English= Listen--my heart is bouncing and fluttering all around. What is this? Touch the little flame that's burning in my heart. This is the first time I've ever felt this way. Once I start singing, I just can't stop. Once I start dancing, I just can't stop I can't go back, I can't change my mind, I can't stop falling in love with you. I now know love, and it told me the secret of the coral that swims in the blue ocean. I'm going to continue to sing. I'll give you a taste of this throb in my heart. Listen--our hearts are whispering to each other. What is this? Haven't you noticed? This throbbing in my heart, my long, wet hair, and these feelings I have. You've noticed, right? It's boring just to look at him. He's not going to notice if I just wait around. Nothing will move forward. Don't you hate that? Let's sleep together tonight, just you and me. Let's have a dream where we learn the secret of the pearl that sleeps in the ocean. I'm positive I'll keep believing. I'll give you my heart and everything I am. Once I start running, I can't stop. I can't love you enough; it's not a lie. I won't look away. I won't separate from you. I won't be alone--not now. You gave me love that told me the secret of the mermaid that swims in the white waves. I'm positive I'll keep believing in love. I'll give you my heart and the throbbing inside it. You gave me love that told me the secret of the mermaid that swims in the white waves. I'm going to continue to sing. I'll give you a taste of this throb in my heart. Videos Category:Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Lucia's Songs Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Season 1 Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer